


Will is but a man

by Gracefanfics



Series: Poly bay [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunk JJ, Established Relationship, Fluff, Girls Night Out, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Will must take pictures of his partners when they are being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Will is but a man when his partners are being soft and cuddly. He must take a photo. He must.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid
Series: Poly bay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Will is but a man

**Author's Note:**

> None of my fanfics are edited in any way shape or form. 
> 
> Jj is a soft and sappy drunk and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> My patreon for my original story is www.patreon.com/fightingdennysgods

Will was exhausted. He was always exhausted but today it was more of the normal kind in the fact that it was nearing 3 in the morning. Jenifer was having girls night out and will was fully expecting that she would still be out. Those girls party hard when they got the chance to. And that Spence would still be up reading late, as he was wot to do when he babysat. So imagine his surprise when he stepped into the living room and saw his boyfriend (and wasnt that still a novel concept. But a welcome one) sprawled out dead asleep on their couch. His too long limes draped awkwardly over the arm. A book dangling from his hand. And his beautiful wife? Was laying on top of him, clearly very drunk, babbling quietly and nonsensically at him. 

Will thought he was going to explode on the spot. It was too cute. Too soft. He needed a picture of this right. This. Very second. Trying to be subtle he slowly took out his phone and took a picture. Only for the loud shutter sound to go off. So much for stealth. 

Jj flailed attempting to turn around and falling off the couch just as Spence shot up and let out an unintelligible sound  
"Will!" Jennifer cried out delighted, but only because she had realized he took a picture. She hated it when he took surprise look photos of her, but what was will supposed to do? Not take a photo when his beautiful wife was being adorable? Absolutely not he was but a man. Spencer would probably hate the surprise photos more. 

"Hey you" will greeted softly. And gentle bent down to kiss Jennifer's head, before doing the same to spence, who blinked in open surprise at the affection, too groggy to hide his reactions like he normally did. One day will was going to find out what made him blush, he just knew it would be as cute as Jennifer's was. Probably another thing he would hate. 

"Willll" jj whined, pouting up at him from the floor. Gods his wife was so cute. "Willll I want a real kiss." 

Will laughed and bent down to kiss her again. 

"There you go. I'm surprised your home. Isnt it girls night?" 

"They fell asleep" in answered "and I want to see you and spence and our boys. I missed you." 

"Well I'm here now. And its past your bed time sweetheart. " 

"Willlll" jj whined again 

"Come on you " he told her, helping her up. Before turning back to spencer and kissing his head again. "Goodnight spence" 

Jj stumbled and almost fell again as she tried to kiss spencer goodnight too. 

Will couldn't help but laugh but quietly so he wouldnt wake the kids. 

"Night Spence " jj told their boyfriend before allowing will to help her up the stairs. 

They were taking their time, feeling out this new relationship. Finding out how they all fit together but will couldn't help but feel like they would be alright. It felt real. The same way it had in the early days of his relationship with Jennifer. Will wasnt expecting this. Wasnt expecting his wife to be polyamorous and when he first suggested they explore this he thought it would be more of a triad not this. But jj asked and will said hed try and now? Now will is starting to wonder how they could be anything else?


End file.
